Collecting devices for collecting bodily waste, ostomy appliances, wound or fistulae drainage bandages or devices for collecting urine are usually in the form of a receptacle, e.g. a bag, pouch or tube connected to an adhesive wafer that can be attached to the skin of the patient for receiving the waste. The wafer is typically in the form of a backing layer coated on the skin-facing surface with an adhesive layer, and the wafer may further be provided with an aperture for accommodating the body opening. The size and shape of said aperture can often be adapted individually to fit the anatomy of the patient.
One of the crucial parts of such devices is the adhesive wafer. The wafer should be able to fit leak proof around the body opening and have good adherence to the skin without unintended detachment from the skin, but at the same time the wafer should be easy to remove again without damaging the skin. Furthermore, the wafer should be able to follow the movements of the body and be comfortable to wear.
When designing a skin adhesive for the wafer, one of the major issues is to keep the skin relatively dry underneath the adhesive in order to prevent maceration. Maceration occurs when the skin is unable to get rid of moisture from transpiration and output from a body opening. This may result in degradation of the skin's barrier function as well as bad adhesion of the device to skin.
Various skin friendly hydrocolloid adhesive compositions are described in the art. Moreover, adhesive constructions comprising layers of hydrocolloid adhesives are well known in the art.
WO 2007/082538 describes a layered adhesive construction comprising at least two layers of hydrocolloid adhesives having different hydrocolloid compositions.
The layered adhesive constructions of the prior art are mainly focused on solutions for getting rid of the moisture from transpiration due to the fact that these adhesive constructions are to be applied on the human skin.
WO 89/05619 describes an adhesive skin barrier product consisting of alternating zones of material of at least two different kinds, at least one of which is a skin friendly self-adhesive material. This construction is known as a Swiss roll construction. It provides a construction where two adhesive compositions are separated. Thus, the component of each composition cannot migrate into the other composition. Migration can destroy the structure of the adhesive. Furthermore, the Swiss roll construction provides a solution for handling the output from the body opening. One zone can be made of a more resistant adhesive composition and another zone can be made of a skin friendly adhesive.
However the sealing effect of the zone, which comprises the more resistant adhesive composition of the Swiss roll construction, will not last for a longer period of time.
Hence, there is a need to find a solution to avoid leakage of bodily waste. Leakage may occur when the adhesive construction is destroyed. Destruction is typically caused by the acidic and aggressive output from the body opening.
It has now surprisingly been found that the collecting device according to the invention comprises a layered adhesive construction which provides a longer term solution for the leakage problem.